


Четверое июня. Драббл. NC-17. Закончен

by Edema



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edema/pseuds/Edema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что случится, если Тони однажды перепутает день, в который родился Стив Роджерс.</p><p>Вот теперь «завтрак в постель» выглядел живописно, но Тони все равно хмурился. Он обошел вокруг стола, потом снова, пока не споткнулся о Дубину, который протягивал ему карточки и цветной маркер.<br/>— Конечно! Стив же любит все эти старомодные заморочки!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Четверое июня. Драббл. NC-17. Закончен

Тони уже в пятый раз поменял местами чашку с кофе и тарелку с тостами и тяжело вздохнул. Чего-то не хватало. Он окинул взглядом кухню, распахнул дверцу холодильника и удовлетворенно щелкнул пальцами:

— Пармская ветчина! Вот то что надо!

Дубина недовольно заурчал и подъехал поближе.

— Это же завтрак для мужчины, — Тони вопросительно глянул на Дубину, — ты не согласен? 

Он водрузил на плиту большую сковороду:

— Тосты с мармеладом — совсем не то, что нужно.

Дубина издал характерный звук в виде одобрительного попискивания и методично стал выкладывать на стол продукты. 

Вслед за ветчиной из холодильника на белый свет появились яйца, помидоры черри и зелень. Тони похлопал друга по металлическому корпусу, ловко нарезал всю эту красоту и ровными рядами расположил на сковороде. Овощи и ароматные травы в разогретом масле пустили сок, и кухня наполнилась божественными запахами.

— От такого даже я бы не отказался. — Тони разбил в миску несколько яиц, перемешал и вылил их сверху на кусочки ветчины, которые быстро подрумянивались.

Вот теперь «завтрак в постель» выглядел живописно, но Тони всё равно хмурился. Он обошел вокруг стола, потом снова, пока не споткнулся о Дубину, который протягивал ему карточки и цветной маркер. 

— Конечно! Стив же любит все эти старомодные заморочки!

Всего два слова «С праздником, любимый!» — и последний штрих удачно завершил все утренние метания Тони.

Он поднялся в спальню и приоткрыл дверь.

Стив спал. Раскинув руки в разные стороны, разметав по кровати легкое одеяло, словно нарочно открывая взору заманчивую картину. Утреннее желание Роджерса не оставляло сомнений — Тони пришел вовремя. 

Он опустился на одно колено и аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить свое персональное счастье, поставил поднос рядом.

Потом провел кончиком пальца по переносице и спустился к губам. Стив мотнул головой, отстраняясь от нежного прикосновения, но глаза не открыл.

— Доброе утро, соня! — Старк подтянулся на руках и навис над ним. — Пропустишь собственный день рождения.

Он облизал палец, обвел твердеющий сосок, несильно прижимая и пощипывая:

— Пора загадывать желания. — Тони мазнул губами по животу и потянул резинку боксеров вниз.

Стив сладко потянулся и, не дав Тони опомниться, дернул на себя. Перекатился на живот, придавив собой, и Тони сладко застонал, чувствуя, как в паху полыхнуло жаром, твердея и наливаясь желанием.

— Эй, эй! Мистер Широкие плечи, полегче! — Старк обхватил его ногами и прижался плотнее, но Стив и не собирался облегчить его участь; он провел большим пальцем по изнанке губы и охнул, когда Тони жадно втянул его в рот. 

— У меня есть целых три желания! — Стив взял ладонь Тони и облизал его пальцы в ответ.

— Надеюсь, они мне будут не дорого стоить? — Тони дернул бедрами, но Роджерс вжался сильнее.

— И не мечтай, — Стив сжал рукой его выпирающий член, — пощады не будет.

— И даже без завтрака? — съязвил Тони. 

— Ты — мой завтрак.

— Так пробуй скорее, пока я не остыл. 

— Ну, берегись, Тони, ты сам попросил… 

Стив больше не церемонился, он целовал Старка глубоко и влажно, жадно покусывал кожу на шее, опускаясь ниже, прихватывал зубами соски, одновременно сдергивая с него штаны, под которыми так удачно не оказалось белья. 

— Помоги мне, — прохрипел он изменившимся вмиг голосом. Тони не нужно было долго уговаривать, он освободил Стива и, как только напряженный член Роджерса уткнулся ему между ног, застонал громче, подался вперед, выгибаясь, зашептал в ухо, дразня, провоцируя откровенными словами, которые заводили Кэпа еще сильнее:

— Засади мне, герой.

Но Роджерс и без этого уже растягивал его, не нежничая. Не давая вздохнуть, вошел, заполняя Тони собой, двигаясь медленно, но сильно и глубоко. Забирая себе всё, предложенное этим утром, но при этом краснел, как девчонка, от каждого нового слова Старка, которые тот нарочно выбирал пожарче.

Лучше бы он этого не делал, потому что после хорошей порции «утреннего завтрака» весь растянутый до предела, растраханный, мокрый, но счастливый — Тони не в силах был пошевелить даже рукой.

— Кажется, праздник удался? — Всё еще чувствуя в теле отголоски наслаждения, Старк погладил себя рукой в паху, удивляясь, что даже сейчас легкое прикосновение вызывает в нем желание продолжить. — Только у меня впечатление, что подарок получил не ты.

Стив, который растирался махровым полотенцем после душа, опустился на кровать рядом.

— О каком дне рождения ты говоришь всё утро?

— Как о каком? О твоем! — Тони с трудом приподнялся на локте и довольно поморщился от тянущей боли в заднице. — Сегодня же четвертое?

— Сегодня четвертое июня, гений! — Стив перехватил его руку и сжал сильнее.

— Июня? — Старк сладко застонал. — Эти календари никогда мне не нравились.

— Тони, — Стив строго нахмурил брови, но руку не отнял, — врать нехорошо.

— Только не начинай, Кэп, — Тони закатил глаза. — Когда ты держишь свою руку на моем члене, говорить о хороших манерах, по-моему, странно

— Так уж я воспитан. — Стив отбросил полотенце, и Старк увидел, что тот готов ко второму раунду. — Но мне нравится твоя идея, будем праздновать каждое четвертое число.

***

Черный котенок, которого Стив приволок домой, в очередной раз сняв с дерева, мог бы объяснить этим двоим: пармская ветчина — отличная составляющая утреннего завтрака. Но они были очень заняты. 

Как хорошо воспитанный кот, он просто протиснулся в приоткрытую дверь, унося в зубах последний кусок.


End file.
